From Past to Future
by DragonEmpress1010
Summary: Luna Dragneel thinks this mission is easy and staying a couple days is worth it. Though, she never imagined she be sent back in time by Zeref's magical power- to make her parents fall in love?
1. The Spell

From Past to Future

Chapter 1: The Spell

Luna's P.O.V

I sprinted to the guild, my scarf of scales swirling in the wind behind me. My hair fluttered in the wind, my grin widening, which I thought was impossible. My sharp teeth flashed in the sunlight, blinding those around me as they squinted. I leaped into the air and landed right in front of the guild doors. Kicking them open, I lunged into my father's waiting arms.

"I'm back!" I sang, twirling with my father, Natsu Dragneel.

"Good, my flame!" My dad said, grinning his famous grin.

"Mom! I can pay for the rent!" I shouted, wrapping my arm around her.

"Oh, thank goodness! Natsu messed up again." My mother, Lucy Dragneel, said through gritted teeth, glaring at my father, who cowered in the corner. I giggled at my mom's comment, and dad cowering in the corner.

"Lis! I can pay the rent, since dad messed up! Again." I said, as a sweat drop popped onto my head. My godmother, Lisanna, seemed less than thrilled to hear I was paying for the apartment.

"Natsu!" To be honest, she seemed extremely pissed. "You're dead! Your daughter is paying for your apartment!"

"I didn't mean to blow half the town away!" Natsu said in weak defense.

"Knowing you, it was probably ¾ of the town." I scoffed, earning a harsh glare from my father. Storm ,Juvia and Grey's son, comes up to me with a mission, saying it'd be fun with the rest of the gang. I agree, after showing it to my mother, and my now plumbed father. We were on our way, though we had to take a train. I didn't inherit my father's motion sickness, but Gale, Levy and Gazille's kid, certainly did. He was tossing and turning with hid head in nova's, his close friend's, lap, who blushed slightly as she ruffled his hair. We arrived at town and dragged the sick slayer off the train.

The mission flew by, so we stayed for a few extra days. It was to find a certain book, and that's what we did. When we were inspecting the book, something weird happened. Gale, picked up the book and flipped to a random page. He was walking, and smacked right into the group. We were a tangled ball, until a bright light surrounded us, and we were no longer in the hall way. No, in fact, we were sitting in front of Fairy tail, but the old building, before it became even more castle like. I stared at it for the longest minute, before slowly picking myself up and bursting through the door. Much to my surprise, my parents just stare blankly at me. Like they've never seen me before in their entire lives. Though the strangest thing, id that they didn't have their wedding rings on. The guild stares at us, awaiting a speech for why we burst pen their guild doors, but no, they were getting the simple yet complex...

"What the hell?!"


	2. Awkward

From Past to Future

Chapter 2

I look at the younger faces of my current guild-mates in absolute shock, my mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers. The deathly silence is killing me, but I dare not say a word, in fear of startling them. Master does not stare at me, but the amber Fairy Tail guild mark clearly visible on my bicep. He cleared his throat, though it only made the atmosphere even more awkward. Turning around I saw a hideous sight.

"Storm Fullbuster! Put on some damn clothes!" I shouted, covering both Nova's, Laxus and Mira's kid's, and mine eyes, not wishing to Storm and all his unholy glory. He quickly placed his clothes back atop his body while blushing furiously and mumbling about inheriting his father's habits. Juvia was shocked at Storm movement and rushed forward with no hesitation. She'd heard his name, so now she was confused. She cupped his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Are you Grey-sama's and Lu-Chan's child?"

The words hung in the air, making it heavy. Storm's shocked face made Juvia narrow her eyes and bit her lip in concentration. I looked between the two, awaiting an answer, and god so help Storm that if he said yes…

"Hell no!"

Ok, he didn't say yes, but that was offensive, and I'm pretty sure her mom then and now agreed that I had a right to kick him square uptown and curse him like a sailor. I let every swear word my father had let me learn over the years pour out of my mouth like a water fall. The guild was deathly quiet by my last word. Romeo and Wendy's ears had been successfully covered before I had started. I beat the crap out of him until he lay on the floor in a death like state. The awkward silence returned, much to my dismay and what Gale said next wasn't helping what-so-ever…

"So…"


	3. Getting Comfortable

From past to Future Chapter 3

 **Shout out to my lovlies who stayed with me! I hope you all enjoy my longest chapter yet! Love you~**

Chapter 3

They kindly invite us in, asking us questions, a few off topic. Some about food, others were actually important, though drowned out after Papa, Grey, and Gazelle started another brawl, making things like chairs, tables, magic and people go flying to the ceiling or other side of the guild hall. Master sulked because of property damage, Mira was bleeding on the floor with a head wound, Elfman was getting knocked around and everyone was kinda doing their own thing. Levy had her face stuffed in books, looking for a way to send us home while eating cucumber with Panther lily in her lap with his kiwis. Gazelle, when he wasn't fighting, would replenish Levy's plate food, which she thanked him for each time.

"Say, how long do you think we're gonna be hear?" Storm asks me, since I'm normally the Brainiac.

"I don't know. Hours? Days? Weeks?" I started to name them off to myself, not to loud so people with normal hearing couldn't hear know what I was saying, and I doubt any dragon slayers heard me over the racket. Sighing I ordered a shake from a now bandaged and better Mira. She served it minutes later.

"So, tell me. Do any of my favorite ships come together? NaLu? Gruvia? GaLe?" Mira started to count on her fingers, which made me sweat drop.

"So, one, Gale's name is their ship name?" I asked in surprise, not expecting that one. Mira stared at me, before her eyes lit up in excitement since the ship she'd thought had the littlest hope had gotten together in the end. She danced around, forgetting the rest. She then began to hand out shirts that said 'GaLe Shipper' to , I guess, GaLe Shippers. Then they danced around.

We figured out the sleeping problem. Nashi, me 2 second younger twin brother, and I will go with Lucy, since Natsu already sleeps there all the time. Gale and Emma, Gale's older sister, will separate and one will stay with Gazelle (Emma) and one with levy (Gale). Nova's staying at Mira's and storm is staying at Grey's. That Night when we bid good-bye, Papa and mama started a conversation. Rosy and Rekkei are staying with Erza and her huge apartment.

"So, how did we fall in love?" Mom asked, looking at me curiously with a hint of pink in her cheeks. I shrugged and Nashi explained that you had never explained or told us your love story, saying we'd find out soon enough, whatever that means. They told us tales of their brave adventures, how they met, Lisanna. We told them about their adventures that they would have, who they would meet, and what Lisanna was to us, which I wasn't surprised they weren't surprised. We reached the house, saying the bed was ours, them agreeing after slight (a lot) of stubbornness from Papa, claiming the bed was warm and felt like a cloud. Nashi teased that the only reason he liked it was because Mama's scent is all over it.

That night, we slept peacefully, not yet ready for the next day, or the fact that Zeref was in my dream.

 _Luna's Dream_

 _I stared around at the darkness that surrounded me, though nothing was there, it felt like it was hugging me. Two silhouettes of people in the distance catch my gaze. Forcing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I see first master, Mavis and Fairy Tail's greatest enemy, Zeref standing there, holding hands. Zeref walked forward, dropping Mavis's hand. He grabbed my shoulders and silently whispered something, but thankfully I can read lips. He says, 'Natsu and Lucy. Together.' Does he want me to get my parents together? Was it him who sent us here instead of the book? With a million questions spilling out of my mouth and billions more in my mind, I drifted awake, to the bright sunshine._

 _Luna's Dream_

I was awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, the sunshine also helped. Lazily getting out of bed, I go down stairs, not ready for a new day after that strange dream.


	4. Market Pervert

From Past to Future Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Before we start, I forgot this the last two chapters, I want to shout out to my first reviewer, FairyTailFan434. Thank you SO much. Love you~**

I wondered throughout breakfast why my deceased uncle was contacting me through my dreams, or I guess nightmares. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my father, grinning at me. They looked so alike, except my future father had WAY more scars from defeating Acnogila, which I'm going to assume he hasn't done yet. My brother was stuffing his face, asking politely for more when he was done. Him and dad had an eating contest. Mother and I decided to go shopping while the boys argued over who is a better mage. We come to a small market, looking at all the ripe and juicy fruits and veggies.

"Luna, dear?" Mom called, waving me over to a certain market. I come to her aid to see what she wants. I see she's looking at a shirt with a cute chibi panda bear. I say she should buy it, and she agrees, saying she needed something comfortable to sleep in. We were on our way home, when a man comes up to us, alcohol on his breath? Seriously? Drinking this early? Cana's an exception.

"Hey, pretty lady. *Hic*" he slurred, forcibly grabbing her arm, totally forgetting I, enraged and on fire, was there. His hand slipped and was right underneath her skirt. I snarled, but he didn't seem to hear. He then, and oh it pissed me off SO MUCH, squeezed her butt, making her yelp in surprise. I, being short tempered, punched him square in the face, profanities flowing out of my mouth like a river. He scrambled up and scurried off, yelling about a flaming monster. Mom let out a sigh of relief and began walking again.

We soon made it back to the house, silently agreeing to not tell to tell guys. We come home to see them not in the dining room, but glaring at each other on top of Lucy's bed. Mom and I sweat dropped and suggested going to the guild, which got them off their lazy butts. We were on our way to the guild when Nashi asked if anything exciting happened while we were out, making mom and I inhale sharply. They stared us strangely, and began interrogating us.

"Luna!" Storm greeted, calling me over to the little group we've been hanging out in. I smiled and walked over, Nashi trailing behind wile glaring stonily at me.

"What's up?" I said once I reached them. The all said things with them were fine, though, Nashi didn't let up.

"What's up with you, Nashi?" Storm asked, slinging his arm over my shoulders while I crossed my arms, scanning his face.

"What happened while you and mom were shopping?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I sighed, giving in, and told him everything, after making him swear not to tell dad.

He sat there in silence while we conversed. I told them about my dream, and what Zeref said. Lisanna came up to us and asked a simple yet extremely complex question, which we weren't prepared for and had no idea how to answer it what-so-ever…

"So, who do I end up with?"

 **Thank you for reading. I would love it if you would check out my story, Camp Infected, which is a Naruto fanfiction I came up with. If you don't know Naruto, it's ok. I do suggest checking it out though. Love you~**


	5. The Catch

From Past to Future Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't have an answer, I just sat there like a total idiot, my mouth wide open, yet the words refused to come out. Not that I had any. I turned around quickly, completely embarrassed. Lisanna asked again, Storm Turned this time, giving me a look that said, 'Do something!'. I whirled around, placing one leg on top of the other and answered, "We don't know how that could affect our time period.

She smiled sadly, nodding in agreement, saying it was ok. Did I mention that look killed a little part of me? Well it does. I turned around with a pained look while my heart felt as though it was being squeezed and crushed. To get rid of this unwanted feeling, I ordered a strawberry milk shake. The cold spread through my body like wildfire, making everything cool down. I sighed in relief, and then struck a conversation with Storm. We teased my brother on his crush on Rosey, we talked with our parents, we talked with a squealing Mira, a flustered Elfman, and a funny Lisanna. We also hung out with Can, but not for long. Our parents, even if not married yet, didn't want us drinking alcohol before we came to legal age.

"Hey, Luna?" Storm called for me to come over to his and Levy's table, which I did, but I had to stop eaves dropping on my parents.

"Yeah, Storm?" I said once I reached him and Levy. He explained that Levy might have found something, and that something might be a way to take us back to our time period. I said it was awesome but then Levy explained there was a catch. It would take a lot of magical power just to send ONE of us, let alone all of us. I sighed.

"Dammit!"

I only got worse from there.


	6. Valentines Day

From Past to Future

Chapter 6

I cry out in frustration as I tug at my hair. I stare at the dirt and let go of my salmon hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. I hear foot-steps approach, so I look up to see a boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes that are full of worry. He was always like his mother when it came to his friends, so why do I feel so special? I asked myself this question every time he began to overreact.

"Hey, Storm." I said, smiling sadly.

'Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, taking the swing next to me.

"I, just wish there was a simpler way." I admitted, though he could tell I wasn't letting everything on.

"What else?" Does he read minds, or something?

"I want the parents I know back." I said, sighing as a small weight lifted itself off my chest, though the others still weighed me down.

"Come on. I know that isn't all." He pressed forward. Man, if he wasn't Gray's kid…

"I don't understand." I said.

"Understand what?"

"I don't understand how we got here."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't the book, we all know that. Gale checked it."

"So? He could've been wrong."

"You're more likely of seeing my dad go a day without fighting." I scoffed.

"It's happened before." Storm pointed out.

"That was my Edolas dad." I countered.

"Fine. So, what could have sent us here?" Storm asked finally.

"More like who." I said.

"Books contain magic because someone enchanted them. The only enchanted ones of our century, were done by-"

"Zeref?!" Storm cut me off. I nodded at his answer.

"He wants us to do something, but what?" I asked no one in particular.

"Our parents. He wants us to get our parents together." Storm concluded.

"So, he's a serious shipper." I joked, half serious. "Wait till Mira finds out."

"Heh. That'll be funny." Storm chuckled, making my heart rate sky rocket through the roof.

"Y-yeah." I agreed, feeling my face begin to burn up. I stand up and tower over him.

"Hey. I'm the tall one." He complained playfully.

"Nope. You're the short one now." I teased, bopping his nose.

"No fair." He pouted.

"Life isn't fair." Just them, a kid around 10, came running, slamming into my back and forcing me forward. He ran off without a care, but I continued forward. I ended up lip-locking with Storm, in the sand. I quickly got off him as my face burned with the heat of a million suns.

"Uh… w-what just happened?" He asked timidly. I brushed my fingers over my lips, not giving an answer, for I was in a state of shock.

"I d-don't know." I finally answered truthfully. I hear sounds coming from the bushes behind us and peak over. I see, my not married parents, laying in the grass, kissing passionately. Lucy is under Natsu with her arms wrapped around him. Natsu is on top of Lucy, one hand supporting her head, the other lifting her waist so they were grinding.

"What?" storm asked, seeing my face flush a darker shade of red. He peered over, seeing my parents and all their steamy glory.

"I hate Valentine's day." I lied. I guess there was a good thing today.

 **Hi, so yeah, me again. I wanted you to know I deleted Camp Infected, but, if you would be kind enough, I replaced it with two different ones. Vacation Mayhem, and Naruto Host Club. Also, check out Winged Angels. Love you~**


End file.
